


Velvet Kiss

by UnaFearless



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Glam Rock, Just had to write this, Kissing, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Rock Stars, Rock Stars in love, Romance, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: Brian Slade and Curt Wild in a little romantic scene I just had to write after watching 'Velvet Goldmine'.





	Velvet Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The movie and especially the music of 'Velvet Goldmine' inspired me to write this little one shot.
> 
> Just couldn't resist ... maybe some of you like it. ;)

_**Well if you will be my lover** _   
_**I will shiver and sing** _   
_**But if you will be my master** _   
_**Then I will do anything** _

 ~ Gimme Danger, Iggy Pop

 

 

“That was an awesome show, the crowd went fucking insane!” Curt Wild turned to the sofa where I was slouched on, in a hotel room in some german city I forgot the name of, a bottle of whisky in my hand. “We rocked that goddamn stage, Brian, burned the motherfucking house down!” Curt was excited, all hyped up, taking a drag on his cigarette and exhaling the smoke in a blueish grey cloud. He looked all blushed, blue eyes sparkling in the afterglow of a successful performance.

 

Curt was so handsome. His blond long mane framed his face and I just loved the dimple in his chin and his oh so beautiful smile. Languidly I took a sip straight from the bottle, licked my lips and took him in from head to toe. Curt stood staring at me in _that_ particular way. I smiled for him, even if I didn't feel like smiling, there were many things I did only for Curt.

 

Everything was so exhausting nowadays, too much pressure on our shoulders. All this fame, publicity, obligations and restrictions were taking its toll. Guess that's the price you have to pay for being a Rock Star. Yet, slowly but surely I sensed it in my guts, things would change soon.

 

But there was Curt who showed me love in this deliciously shameless way, like a hurricane he just turned everything upside down. I didn't want a damn thing to change. I wanted everything to stay just like it was, in this very moment.

 

“Come here, love,” I whispered, longing desperately for his kiss, his body all over me.

 

Slowly Curt approached me, moving like a predator on the prowl, tempting me in a way only he could. Biting his lower lip, gazing at me, feral, provoking, and with flaming lust.

 

I watched him, brought the bottle to my lips, heart pounding hard against my ribs. I straddled my legs to lure him in, my pants becoming tighter and tighter in a certain body region, I wanted him to kneel before me.

 

Arousal held me in its merciless grip, seeing Curt like this sent a jolt of heat directly into my groin. Finally, finally Curt was here before me. His pretty face so close to mine, palms firmly on my upper thighs, moving them tantalizing slow towards my crotch. While he inhaled smoke from his cigarette he leaned towards me to blow it into my mouth. I sucked the smoke in, drank some more liquor and his lips simply locked with mine as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

His soft, hot, wet, sinful lips I so yearned for.

 

I exchanged whisky from my mouth into his and Curt swallowed it while we were kissing, just like he swallowed … _me_ … with utmost pleasure. Softly I moaned against his lips, my hand grabbed his neck to pull him closer, demanding more of those sloppy and exciting kisses which tasted of smoke, whisky and sex. Sluggishly I let the tip of my tongue trail along his lip line.

 

Curt grunted, hands firmly clutching my hips and pulling me to the edge of the sofa. He felt so wonderfully warm, his arms wrapped around me and his gorgeous eyes gazed into mine. “What we have is rare, sweetheart. We could conquer the world together. I've finally found …” His brows furrowed as if searching for the right words. “I'm in love, Brian. For the first time I truly love someone. Your soul speaks to mine and we create such wonderful things together, you and I.”

 

“I know,” I replied in a whisper. “I've never felt like this before either.” With my hands I cupped his face, his long hair tangled between my fingers. There was no other place in the world I'd rather be than right here with him.

 

Curt.

 

The man who never hid his feelings and let his heart rule over his head. Who was a true artist, through and through. Sensitive and gentle, fiery, impulsive and bone crazy. His hot temper had captured me right from the start, but I also knew a whole other side of him. One that only very few people knew of and which touched me to the core. Curt was all I needed and I was all he wanted. We were like two different planets circling around each other, gravity's pull holding us in place, slowly bringing us even closer until one day we’d collide in a big exploding bang.

 

Here I was now, fallen. Fallen for him. His love crushed me and I loved him in return, I just had to. It was the only way to go.

 

“Kiss me again,” I whispered and closed my eyes. A moment later his lips were on mine, tender and velvety and perfect.

 

“I love you,” I heard him murmuring against my mouth.

 

My arms enfolded him in a tight embrace to never let go again.

 

Never. Ever. _I love you too ._

 

I didn't even notice as the whisky bottle slipped from my hand and landed on the cream colored plush carpet, golden liquid spilling and staining the soft fabric. Curt’s glowing cigarette fell from his fingers and landed on the wet blot which instantly consumed its burning glow.

 

Like we both consumed each other as if there was no tomorrow …

 


End file.
